Silence
by PLC The CD
Summary: (One Shot) Vicky wakes up and walks the streets the Dimsdale, only finds out she's alone...or is she? Please Read and Review!


**Silence**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents, a Butch Hartman of Nickelodeon does._

_Authors notes: This story is also a one shot by the way. Inspired by many games like Resident Evil and Silent Hill that I play. Enjoy!_

Vicky woke up one day right on her sofa instead of her bedroom, yesterday she had a great day…. well for her anyway…as she tortured many children their parents paid her too numerous to list.

She got up and yawned as she turned on her TV, but the nothing but static came. Vicky threw the remote control to the TV in frustration, destroying it.

"Lousy peace of junk," She muttered as she went outside, she went upstairs to clean herself up, and got dressed in the different but same outfit. Vicky didn't bother checking on her family, as she was too groggy to torture them. But unknown to her, a small stream of blood came out of her parents' room seeping the carpet.

Outside, fog covered the streets of Dimsdale. Everything was silent except for the wind blowing threw the sidewalk. Vicky stopped and started thinking…

"What day is it anyway?" She said to herself as she continued walking. But unknown to her again, a newspaper danced across along street behind her. Its frontline read "**City Quarantined."**

As she walked, someone, or something in one of the houses in the street was watching her as she continues to tread the road. She finally stops and sees Dimsdale Elementary.

Vicky begins to smile…

"This is great, I can torture the twerp and his friends and my dorky sister!"

She opens the door to the school and walked in. The school itself was dark and quiet as the streets itself, but Vicky didn't care, she just wants to scare all the kids in school.

And right in the middle of the hallway, she stopped. Someone else was walking in the hallway in front of her. Vicky took a closer look and saw a silly pink hat in top of the person's head.

"It's Timmy!" She smiled with a sadistic glee. Vicky decided to jump him as she begins to sneak up on him.

As she grew closer, she notices that Timmy's limping. Only increasing her anticipation she finally reached her goal and jumped pushing Timmy to the ground.

As Timmy slowly tries to get up, Vicky laughs cruelly at him. But suddenly she changed abruptly to a scream as she felt a sharp pain on her back of her left leg. It felt somewhat like a bite from an animal and refusing to let go…

She turned her head to see only to shocking her…

It was her little sister Tootie, but she looks different, a lot different. Her glasses were cracked, beneath that were her eyes, rolled completely to the back of her head, revealing neither irises nor pupils, just compelty white, her clothes tattered and her once bright skin, is now whitish green. Almost as if she was decaying…

Timmy finally got up and lunges at Vicky without warning and sinks his buckteeth into her right arm…

Vicky sees his once bright baby blue eyes to a dull and discolored state, pale just like his decaying flesh. His clothes are also tattered as Tootie's, dirty and torn.

Timmy's buckteeth and Tootie's rigged braces continues chomping on her, as their saliva burns through her skin like acid.

Vicky finally came to her senses and shook the two away from her, knocking them down. With her leg wounded, she ran to the classroom and saw a terrifying sight…

Timmy's teacher, Mr. Crocker, or at least what remains of him is impaled through the chalkboard. His face gave out was his last famous spas…

Beneath him, is a note. The words were written in black ink and the letters were written as if in haste, with the curves crooked as if the writer's hands were shaking in fear.

It reads…

_To anyone,_

_If someone is reading this, get out of here now. As it's been a week the city of Dimsdale was infested with ZOMBIES! I am the one to blame as it happens…_

_It started with a student of mine, Timmy Turner. He suddenly had gotten high grades in chemistry class, higher than my top student A.J (Which I usually give As and Fs to the said students) the day before the incident. He invented a green sedative that will put the person to sleep for a week and a pink antidote; his test subject was out local babysitter Vicky…_

_His work was originally atrocious and never gotten a good grade in my, so I came into the conclusion it was the work of his FAIRY GODPARARNTS!_

_I requested that our principal would hold an assembly with Turner as our guest. Right in public I accused Turner and his FAIRIES! That he didn't do it by himself but instead his fairies did it for them, and then the crowd mocks at me. Infuriated, I snatched the chemicals from his hands. We struggled each other and suddenly the flasks holding them shattered to a black cloud._

_It somehow caused a reaction and everyone in the audience began cough violently with Turner being the first. The symptoms grew worse, high fever, sudden chills, pains all over the body, violent temper, internal bleeding, and that's just the mild symptoms. The whole school was quarantined and everyone infected died in just the matter of a few days._

_Then it happened everyone who died now came back to life to feed the flesh of the living. The killed gets up and kills as it spread quickly into the city. The last broadcast in our television states that in case the Military fails to block the city, the government would launch a nuclear weapon to stop the spread. I myself was somehow not infected during that incident. To anyone reading these…GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TO-_

The letter was never finished as it was cut out in the middle of its last words…

Vicky realized she was asleep for a week, not a day. Normally she would be furious at Timmy, but was in too deep in a shock. She watched the window and saw crowds of zombies, many she recognized, the Turners, Dimmadome, The Dinklebergs, Winston, Chet Ubetcha, and even the Mayor coming through the door in the school.

The door, she forgot to lock the door…she was too late…

Out of the door were many zombie children including, Chester, A.J, Sanjay, Elmer, Francis, and even the popular kids are all rotting and moaning came close to her.

Vicky tries to get away, but more zombie kids trapped her in the corner, and without any warning, they struck her to the ground …

In the hallways, her screams echoed throughout the silence only to be interrupted by the sounds of chomping and chewing, and the screech of the nuclear missile heading to Dimsdale…

**The End**

_Author's Notes: Scared? I know it isn't The Ring sequel or something but please wait, as Ring Two will come to theaters! For now, Read and Review!_


End file.
